


First Summer

by iaminlovewiththesky



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminlovewiththesky/pseuds/iaminlovewiththesky
Summary: almost time for camp





	First Summer

Sasha’s draped over his lap, back against his knees, phone held up to cover her face. It’s not intentional, but that’s what it seems like when he glances down at her.

It’s hot out- summer’s just starting. School’s over in a few days, and two weeks after that she’ll be at camp for almost three months. He’ll miss her like crazy- Sasha is his best friend in the world, definitely, despite all the terrible things about her. She’s cruel and self-absorbed, and everything she does has this awful tinge of deliberateness, as though there’s always an appearance to put on… but she can be soft. Like now.

She lowers her phone enough to meet his eye- the one not covered by hair. “Let’s go on a date.”

“Stop calling it that.”

“Whatever, we’re going.” She stands abruptly and walks out of the room- to grab her mother’s credit card, most likely. He rolls his eyes, but gets up too, trailing after her.

He watches as she puts her hair up into the puffiest bun and checks her makeup, fixing the smallest error before throwing on her sunglasses. “Ice cream,” she decrees, checking herself out in the mirror.

“Won’t that mess up your lipstick?” he questions.

“God, I used a long-lasting one, obviously. You have so much to learn.”

He doesn’t protest that. He’s learned a lot, just from being around her so often, but he’s not an expert or anything. Not yet.

Sasha checks the card she takes from her mother’s purse before sliding it into her phone case. “Let’s go.”

“You’re paying?” he questions, though he doesn’t have to.

“Duh.” Sasha leads him outside, letting out an annoyed huff when they step out of the air conditioning and the hot, sticky air hits her skin. They got their heat wave early this year, and he already knows she’ll be miserable up until she leaves because of it. They’re lucky the ice cream parlor is nearby- Sasha because she can get out of the heat, him because he won’t have to listen to Sasha’s whining.

The parlor is mostly empty, having only just opened. Sasha heads right up to the front and lists off their usual orders- a strawberry sundae with real strawberries for her, two scoops of chocolate chip ice cream with hot fudge and a cherry for him- no whip cream, it’s fattening. The long-suffering employee behind the register starts making them before the full order is even out of her mouth.

When they’re done and paid for, Sasha takes a seat in one of the fancy armchairs, nearly falling into it. He takes his seat across from her more delicately before digging in. She takes her phone out, probably to check her messages, before setting it down abruptly and looking at him over the rim of her heart-shaped sunglasses.

“There’s only a few days left to enroll for the Flower Scouts camp,” she tells him.

“Didn’t your mother handle it already?”

“Mine did,” she agrees, an odd emphasis on it. Despite the air conditioning, he feels like he’s starting to sweat. “It’s going to be fun. We’re going to sell cookies for a trip to somewhere cool. Probably Europe!”

“I’ll buy a couple boxes off you,” he promises, despite how far apart they’ll be this summer.

“We also take at least one other trip per year, usually to a resort. Spa treatments, lounging by the pool, actually swimming if you’re into that.” Sasha digs a strawberry out of her ice cream and eats it. It doesn’t smudge her lipstick. “You have to deal with the Woodscouts occasionally, but that’s because they’re all thirsty.”

He rolls his eyes, ignoring her use of the second person. “Don’t be gross.” He’s glad his moms listened when he told them he wanted to leave the Woodscouts less than a month into camp. They didn’t even ask if he wanted to go this year.

“It’s true. Last year, Poppy cabin had to deal with one of their troops, and it was the worst to witness. Like, total misogynistic creeps.”

“What cabin are you in again?”

“Tabii and I are in Lily. Emily from last year isn’t coming back. After her allergic reaction where her face swelled up, she’s like, ashamed to face any of us again.”

He nods. “Right, you told me about that.” She’d mocked her a little- mostly for how easily she cracked under the humiliation. Sasha values toughness, girls who can deflect and throw back as hard as they get. He has enough things to be self-conscious about that he’s wondered before why she likes him so much.

“We have room in our cabin for someone new.” He’s barely touched his ice cream. The hot fudge is quickly making it melt. “Did you know,” she starts again, like it’s a change of subject, “that the Flower Scouts allow trans girls?”

“…no. I didn’t.”

“They do.” Sasha smiles at- she smiles across the table. It’s hard to tell how much genuine she is when her sunglasses obscure half of her expression. “It’s not even a big deal. They don’t even have to have a separate cabin or anything.

“That’s… good.”

“Yeah.” She finishes up her own sundae and reaches across the table to take a bite of the chocolate chip one. “I mean, I think everyone in the cabin has to be okay with it? But I don’t care, and Tabii’s too dumb to care.”

“Don’t be mean about your friends.” The words are faint.

Sasha huffs and takes off her sunglasses, glaring slightly. “I’m not being mean. If you wanna see mean, I’ll be mean, but I’m not to her. Or to you. Tabii’s dumb. You’re too smart for your own good. It’s just facts.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you overthink everything, nerd.” She takes another bite of the sundae that isn’t hers. “Anyway, you should talk to your moms.”

“About what?” It needs to be said out loud.

Sasha looks at her in disbelief. “About coming to camp with me, duh.”


End file.
